The Shortest Long Summer
by dawn-roulette
Summary: Iggy and Ella over the summer, not really knowing if they are in a relationship or what..I suck at sums. Fax, EGGY! used to be Eggy's payback on Fax! xD
1. Chapter 1 Thunder Storms are wonderous

Ella's POV

I heard another crash of thunder & jumped out of bed. I could hear the rain pour down on the roof. I couldn't stand it I hated lighting storms. I crossed my room to the door. I had been awake for hours so my eyes were well ajusted. I looked down the long hallway I heard Gazzy's loud snoring and Nudge's sleep talking. I walked by Fang's room, the lights were still on so I knew that him and max were "talking". So talking with Max was out. TALKING like normal people not Max and Fang's brand of talking. I mean really? EWWW! I walked down the hallway until i got to Iggy's room. between you and me i have a thing for Iggy, so what i'm doing makes sense. If you were a 14 year old girl witha crush on a 16 year old mutant hottie with wing you would do the same thing. Some illumination was visable from were i stood, but all other lights were off, then again Iggy was blind and perfered not to "waste money on light when he could never see it" I love that kid but can any one say Debbie Downer or I mean Dylan Downer or you get my point."Iggy?" I said my voice breaking the utter silence.

"Ella? That you?" i pushed the door open to see him sitting on his bed with is lighter flicking it on and off."Whats wrong? bad dreams? Lighting? max and fang?"I giggled at the last one  
>"Lighting is scary can i sleep with you, tonight?" My voice was barly audiable. I mean I known these guys for 2 years and you think i wouldnt sound like some sort of giggley school girl. lets just hope it sounded cute.<br>"yea," he patted the space next to him on the twin sized bed.  
>"so why are you still up?"I asked<br>"Max and Fang's "converastions" A smile streched across his lips "Weeners."  
>"Word steeler!" I giggled nudging him. he smiled the dim light make his face look ridged. I yawn and lean against Iggy. He rapped his slender arm around me<br>"your cold."  
>"No you just want an excuse to put you arm around me," I smile.<br>He turns off the lighter and sets it on the bed side table."Maybe, but," Then he leaned down and pushed my hair out of my face. With with surprising accuretcy he kissed me. But it didn't last long. I could feel him stiff, ridged, nervous. "I-I want to show you something," he said standing up still holding my hand and pulling me up with him. i held on tight.

Iggy lead me down the long hallway of the rental house into the big living room. For my sake he flipped on the lights. across the room he fumbled with a stack of papers and & pulled out a same CD case. His sensitive fingers pulled the dise out of the case and placed it in the sterio. I was easy to forget he was blind sometimes. His slender hand tapped the "play" button. I smiled. Crooked teeth by Death Cab For Cutie came on.

"Mix tape?"  
>"You like? Cause if not it was all Gazzy's idea," A grin was on his angelic face.<br>"I love it," Then he grabbed me by my waist and twrilled me. We danced like the akaward teenagers we were. when it ended the song Kryptonite by Three Doors Down came on I sat down. "So, how much dod you have to pay Nudge to hack into my computer and make this?"  
>"10 bucks," He smiled. I giggled.<p>

I leaned against him and quietly sang to myself.

"You have a really pretty voice," Iggy said breaking my trance.  
>"Really? You think? " I was surprised I even sang in front of him. I'm not the most social song Monster by Meg and Dia started palying softly.<p>

He smiled and the room fell silent. "about the kiss earlier Iggy said.  
>"What about it?" I asked tring to sound calm and collected.<br>"it was," he fidgited a bit."Your-your a-amazing." and with that he didnt give me time to respond. His lips on mine. but it wasnt like the first kiss this on was deep passionit. And that's when I knew.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Iggy being a Great BF

**AN: sry it took me so long to get it up  
>Iggy:she's really sry<br>-I really am  
>Iggy:i like soup!<br>-*face palm* idiot!  
>Iggy:Not nice!<br>-the disclaimer! good lord!  
>Iggy: jojandkristinaRbamfz does not our MR or me and my soup<br>-*face palm*Idiot!**

* * *

><p>Iggy's POV<p>

I don't remeber falling asleep that night only walking up to a loud crash and Ella's body jumping awake."What the Hell was that?" I mumbled. Wipping sleep out of my eyes.  
>"No clue," Then I heard the smile in her voice as people were screaming from the back rooms"Max and Fang," she got up leaving me in my dark world alone. Coming back there was something in her hand<br>"What's that?" I questioned  
>"A pot. It looks like Fang really pissed max off," She giggled her sweet perfect laugh.<p>

Was last night real? or was I just dreaming. I did wake up with her in my arm her soft even breathing making my heart skip a beat. SNAP OUT OF IT IGGY! Maybe someone slipped something in my drink and I'm back at the school or the institute, having a halusination?  
>"so last night was," I began cuing her for input.<br>"Amazing, um your-a really good k-kisser,"I could feel her beautiful face get warm next to me. Bingo.  
>"KISSER!" The Nudge Channel came in "You mean that you guys kissed! sucked face or like a little peck? wait I dont think people can be bad at little pecks. Can they? Angel get in here!" Nudge was shocked. I guess I'm not the most mushy lovey dovey guy in the world so I don't blame her. And besides Ella was way out of my leage. I mean I'm a blind mutant freak and she was, is an amazing, funny, smart, cute, beautiful- ok getting ahead of myself, but my point is she's a goddess and I'm nothing compared to her.<br>Angel came in "Come on Nudge I have to tell you what I heard last night, and Iggy, Ella isn't that far out of your leage. You two are perfect for each other," she started walking away then turned around. "Oh and guys, Keep your thoughts PG please I mean really Im 9!" And with that she was gone.

"Better keep on Nudge's and Angel's good sides," Ella seemed, nervous?  
>"Ella can I talk to you?" I asked<br>'Um arent you talking to me right now?" She sounded confused.  
>When I stood up she knew what I meant. I heard Ella's light foot steps as she rushed over to open the back sliding glass door."So We gonna fly?" She asked sounding a little worried.<br>I listened hard for anything unusual."what's it look like?"  
>"CLoudy but no rain, um as far as people go, I think we'll be good."<br>"good,"I picked Ella up she was so light, not bird kid light but for a human. I took a running start. A lot harded with cargo but managed to get up in the air and stay up. I didnt fly too high because Ella wasn't "inhanced" like me and couldnt breath the thin air. Her small body close to me. Her Moca coloured hair a tangled mop due to the wind. I flew until I cound hear no more cars.

I felt Ella stiffen in my arms."What's wrong?"  
>"It's just, your just, amazing," I felt her looking up at me. She pressed her head against my cheast keeping the wind from tossing her out of my arms."Can we land now?" El asked after about 10 minutes of steady flying.<br>"Yea, what's beneath us?"  
>"Um," she said "looks like a small lake large pond, i don't know.<br>"cool," And being the most wonderful guy int he world I tucked my wings in and fell.  
>I heard Ella's loud screaming in my ear. I snapped my wings out<br>"What? What is it!" I yelled scared for her.  
>"You. we. w-were f-falling," I could feel her hot tears seeping through the fabric of my shirt. "W-we were g-gonna d-die" She was out of breath.<br>"I would never let that happen," I said soothingly as I smoothed her wild hair, as we decended easier this time."As long as I'm alive your safe," I sat her doen on a what felt lik,e a fallen tree. "Ella, you can stand up now," I almost laughed, but then I remeber that this was her first flight and I had scared the shit out of her dive bombing the water.  
>"huh?" She mumbled through choked tears.<p>

Normaly I wouldn't have time for this I hate when people can't recover and grow a pear, but this, Ella, Ella was different than any one I've ever met. and I-I"I love you," I almost clasped my hands over my mouth but stopped my self realizing that might hurt her feelings. I felt that way about her but I couldn't belive I said it out loud. Wow amd she probaly doesn't fell remotly the same about me. Woah really smooth move there Iggy! You stupid f-  
>"I love you too," Ella's softy spoken words took me a minute to register, but the next thing I knew Ella's Rasberry coloured lips were crashing into me. taking me by surprise I stumbled backwards and tripped falling on to the ground, taking Ella with me. But she didnt care. If she asks, all part of my plan.<p>

She pulled away a bit "this is our place forever, Iggy, I-I just," then she started to cry, girls are so weird.  
>"Shhhh," i mumbled. I kissed her neck and the tears stopped flowing. My wings were sticking out of my hoddie, and as Ella went to rapped her arms around me tighter she brushed against my ticklish spot. I could help but to let out a moan.<p>

"I have an idea," Ella's voice had regained it's original tone. "Let's get back on Max and Fang."  
>"How are we going to do that?" then I understood and a wide grin streched across my face "I like this plan," but Ella quieted me with her small hand on my mouth. she giggled and then we went back to kissing on the bank of that old pond.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Fun hehehe

AN: ok this story is my first FanFic but whatever I took me a while to realize how to upload new chapters...don't make fun of me, I'm smarter-er than I seem :)) enjoy the adorableness...I still don't own Maximum Ride

Iggy: you said you would say it!  
>AN:Ok fine I still don't own maximum Ride or Iggy and his soup *sigh *<br>Iggy: woohooo! Oh &&  
>AN: There is some sexual references in this chapter, not suitable 4 younger readers<br>Iggy: Hind your children!  
>AN: What?<p>

Ella's POV

It's was about 9:30 when Iggy knocked on my door. "You ready?" he asked his lips curling into a smile  
>"As I'll ever be," I said standing up. "Get your game face on hun, cause we're about to step into a mine field," I smiled. Iggy saluted me. I giggled <p>

We were in the big leagues this was plan (and I quote) Get-Revenge-On-Fang-And-Max-For-Doing-Naughty-Things-While-We-Are -Trying-To-Sleep. (unquote) or GROFAMFDNTWWATTS for short. Actually I just call it The Eggy plan. Cute name, huh?

"So, um not to sound creepy or anything, but, um, what are you wearing? Something sexy, right?" I giggled at his comment.  
>"Yes, Iggy I am wearing something sexy," he gave me the 'Well?' look "A pair of shorty shorts, and a half buttoned up flannel,"<br>"What so sexy about that?" he sounded irritated.  
>"My bra is made out of lace," I said dully.<br>"Ok better," he smiled.

"It's time," I said. Ok so I want you to picture this Max and Fang, doing whatever they do in Fang's room when all of the sudden Iggy and I burst in, now imaging I'm wearing the whole shorty short and flannel outfit(sited above) and Iggy is shirtless and only wearing his boxers, and socks because we all know what wrestling with your socks on is. Silly silly boy. Now if you think that's bad now image what Max and Fang's outfit's looked like, I'll give you a hint, they were wearing the exact same clothes! I was wondering where my other pair of shorts went. Now I was in Iggy's embrace with my tan legs wrapped around him as he carried me, and Max and fang were, well, um, wrapped up in each other? Now this is the conversation. I know I'm excited to hear it too, and I was there! 

"Dude what the Hell!" Fang scream as we bragged in.  
>"GET OUT!" Max yelled at us.<br>"I'm blind do you think I knew what room I walked in?" Iggy said as he set me down gently. Wow this is just like we practice no improve. Max and Fang were so predictable.

Fang stood up sporting Sex hair. God could this get any better. I couldn't help but giggle to myself.  
>"Ella? You really think this is funny? Oh and you and Iggy? We're going to have to talk about this later!" Max was getting really mad. This, this we hadn't expected. It's just so funny.<br>"Mommy dearest I'd appreciate if you and daddy would keep down the racket, some of this in this house have very enhanced hearing and don't want to use it listening to your," Iggy paused think of a word. "Midnight fun," Good one Ig. Max and Fang were both at a loss for words. "Well if you do excuse me I'm going to go have my own midnight fun with your little sister," Iggy said to Max. And I smiled as Iggy put his arm around me and escorted me out of the room."Well, I think that went really good."

AN: short chapter :) pretty steamy if I do say so myself. Well this is rated T. :) :)


	4. Chapter 4 God Dammit Max and Fang!

**AN: ok so if you haven't noticed I spell 'color' the French way: colour. Oh and I was alternating between Iggy and Ella's POVs but I think that this chapter would be more important then Fang and Iggy's fight dealio! Also I feel the need to puke my dog just peed on my bed! And I am going to yell about it to you poor fanfiction readers about my crappy life ...enjoy the story :) I don't even know if I still have to tell you guys I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Iggy: -Gives me disapproving look-**

**Me:Or Iggy and his soup so what ever this will sum it up for you guys I do not nor will I ever own MR thank you. :)**

Ella's POV

Well, as well we thought last night went Iggy and I still had to deal with the concisenesses.

I felt Max's eyes burning on the back of my head. Fang had taken Iggy into the back yard because we all knew it would end up in a fist fight. I still didn't understand how Max had no problem with that. Max was pacing back and forth. Iggy had taught me how to identify people by there foot steps. I wasn't very good, with my un-advanced human hearing, but Max's foot steps were so darn obvious. It's hard to explain.  
>"Ella, Ella, Ella how could you?" Said Max, breaking my trance. "I thought you were my sister!"<br>"I am your sister Max. That doesn't mean I can't have relationships with your friends!" ok that sounded a lot better in my head.

"Not with one of my flock and besides he's two years older than you!" Max's voice was rising. "I just can't believe you could stab me in the back like that!"  
>"How did I stab you in the back?" I asked standing up to face her.<p>

"First of all you purposely walked in on me and Fang, then you started laughing at Iggy's comments about us! And last you were making out with Iggy! A member of MY flock! And Fang found the paper you guys wrote your 'plan' onto! Wow Ella! I just can't even," Her face was a purple and red colour. "I forbid you to be alone with him!" she said in a huff.

"What?" My voice squeaked.

"I think you heard me!" She said.  
>"You know your not my mom!" I yelled<p>

"Yea but I know Mom would do the same thing! And besides I haven't told her yet so if I catch you two alone together Mom's going to find out!" She came back snidely.

I looked up at her and said the only words that came to my mind. "I really can't believe you anymore. I hate you," And with that I turned and ran into my room quickly stuffing clothes and other must haves in my bag. "I really," I mumbled swear words as I packed. Then again I knew Max was the protective type and she didn't want mine or Iggy's feelings hurt but she had no right to forbid me to see him. It's like if I tried to forbid her from seeing Fang. Speaking of Fang I wonder if Mom knows about Fang and Max yet. If Max told on me then I could tell on her! Wait Ella thats the worst plan I've ever heard! Of course Mom knows about Max and Fang everyone does! "God dammit!"I said out loud.

"Watch your language Miss Martinez!"I heard my mom say from my open door way. Wait Mom wasn't going to be home until three. I turned around.  
>"Gazzy! You scared me have to death!" I growled.<p>

"Yeah whatever, Hey Iggy's outside and he seems really upset. He wouldn't talk to me about it. He mumbled some stuff about how he's going to kill Fang slowly with a butter knife or some kind of shit,"  
>"You watch your language little boy! I'm 14, but you, your 10! you have no right to say shit!"<br>"Just going off what I hear!"  
>"Well stop it!" I seriously couldn't believe that such a sweet kid could talk like that! But I had more important things to be upset about. "Well what else about Iggy?"<br>"He said he needed to talk to you," then he gave me a confused expression. "He said I had to be there though because Dr. Martinez, I mean your mom, has access to dangerous interments of torture or something," I glanced out the window over the back yard. Iggy sat out there a couple scratches and bruises covered his arms but nothing major. He sat all alone with his face in his hands, crying? Iggy never cried. Oh My God! Something was definitely wrong here! Maybe he's not crying, maybe Fang just got him in the eye. Hopefully. I know that sounds bad but it so much better then one of the flock members crying. "It's ok Gaz just go play or whatever little boys do," I said not really paying attention.  
>"Ok fine. Oh and Ella?" I turned to look at him. "If anything does happen, I just want you to take good care of him. He's my best friend and I have no clue what I'd do if he was all weird and lovey all the time. Ya know?"<p>

I smiled. "I get your drift," He looked at me suspiciously one last time before exiting my door way.

I exhaled loudly and tossed my bag down out my second story window. It made a loud thud as it hit the ground. I gripped the drain pipe. Hear goes nothing. I held on tight to the pipe as I shimmied down it. Owch. Cut myself. I bit my lip. And jumped the last four feet. I picked up my bag and turn around looking at window making sure Max or anyone else was watching. When I though I was clear I ran over to Iggy and grabbed his wrist. "Stand up. Walk into the house. Pack a overnight bag. Then come out her and meet me I'll be standing by the edge of the woods. Don't talk to anyone. Kay?"

He angled his face up at me. He was crying. We were going to have to talk about that later. But he nodded. I sunk back into the woods. About fifteen minutes later a fair skinned bean pole of a bird kid grabbed my from behind. I squeaked.

"How in the Hell?" I asked in disbelief.

"Now Ella," I he butterflies in my stomach danced when he said my name."First of all we need to watch our language! Second living with fang for 16 years can teach you how to be," he grinned "sneaky,"the last word was said with a major lisp.

"You sound just like the Gasman!" I smiled so did Iggy. His face was less read and blotchy but we still need to talk about it.

"What do you mean I sound jut like Gazzy?"  
>"He told me to watch my language because I said Dammit, but then he goes off and says shit and thinks it's ok! He's ten!" I said exasperated. I love the Flock living with us but sometimes!<p>

"Sorry he must have picked it up from me," He said sheepishly.

"He might have mentioned something like that," I said rolling my eyes.

Iggy chuckled.

I had lived in this house my entire fourteen years of life and I knew the woods like the back of my hand. I took us down a long nature created path which lead to a small stream. With big rocks lining it. We walked in silence until we got there. I couldn't help to look at him I just wanted to know why could have made him so upset. And what ever it was I needed to do something about it not just because Gazzy told me to but because I loved- errr liked Iggy, a lot.

Iggy felt me looking at him. "You saw me crying didn't you," Wow he was blunt about it.

"Um, yeah," I said twirling my hair, it was my nervous habit.

"Fang told me that," he hesitated.

"That we couldn't be alone together anymore," i finish his sentence.

"Yeah, that."

I walked over to the rock he was sitting on and jumped up on it with him. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "Do you ever think about what will happen later in life?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Like marriage? A family? Sure I do but I try to shut down those thoughts just in case we actually do have expiration dates," he said calmly. I couldn't believe he, they had to live with that hanging over their heads.  
>"But just for a second how do you imagine yourself with in say, ten years?" I pried.<br>"Do you really want to know?"

I gave him the 'uh duh!' expression but then realized it wouldn't work. "Kinda," I was kind of doubting myself because of the way he was acting.

"Well I've always imagined myself living with the flock still, I mean where else is a freakishly tall blind guy with wings going to go. I mean, if you haven't noticed society doesn't really accept a blind guy cooking their food, or handling bombs. I figured we'd always be fugitives or unwanted, in the shadows but truthfully I haven't thought about that in literally years," he bit his lip after dropping that on me. Iggy turned his head to face me. "How about you?"

"Umm well I have the same dream as every other girl my age, to become famous. But I actually have talent so there's that. Wait did that sound conceded?"

Iggy laughed. "No and I know you have talent. Your aware of your acting talent. But what you don't realize is your a good singer too," he paused and grinned. "Ella Martinez double, wait no, triple threat," My silence told him I wasn't getting it. "Actress, singer, and super hot model!" he said using hand movements as if the words were popping out of his hands.

I lightly hit his arm. "Stop it! How would you know?" Oh crap I hope that didn't sound as bad as I thought!

He just smiled. "Well I have my sources."

"Sometimes, i swear," I said looking up at him.

"If I tell you a secret do you promise not to be mad at me?"

I pondered a bit. "No, well it depends,"

"I know this sounds bad but first I didn't think of you as what I think of you know. Ya know?" I looked as though he didn't know how to say whatever he was trying to say.  
>"umm, sure?" I really didn't.<p>

"Well I know this sounds bad but at first I just kinda, thought you were just, a-a piece of ass I could use to get back at Max and Fang," I looked really regretful for saying that, he had good reason. I was Max's sister and if we had one main thing in common it was blood lust. "But I realized you were so much more it was I first intent but after the first day I actually spent with you I knew you were so much more. I swear!" This was a first ,oh I guess second. He started crying. Wow I was starting to have my doubts about this kid.

I stood up and looked shocked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I couldn't believe what in god's creation I was hearing.

"Ella I know your different know. I really like you! Ella if I didn't like you what I do this?" I had my back turned to him when all of the sudden I felt his large hand on my waist spinning me around. His sightless electric blue eyes burned on me. And then ,he leaned in and kissed me. I tried to pull away but just couldn't not because he was holding me there but because my body wouldn't do what my brain wanted. I know this sounds I was reacting with my heart.

I felt as though we were together for hours. He pulled apart first. "So we staying over night?"

"Why do you think I made you pack a bag dipshit?" I said smiling. "Hey you wanna know a secret but you can't get mad when I tell you,"

"Ok so I'll react like you did," he said smirking.

"Not funny," I said giving him a scowl which obviously didn't work. "And I hope you realize that I'm saying this because I have to come back at you, but you do realize that was my plan this whole time,"

"Really then why did you get so worked up about it when I told you?" I asked smugly.

"You know I really hate you sometimes?" I said playfully.

"But you want in my pants so that makes up for it," he laughed. I picked up a small rock and tossed it at him.

"Shut up!" I whined.

"You didn't deny it!"

And this is were, my good people, I tackled him, to the grownd.

And that lead to, you guessed it, kissing! Well I hope you can all go to sleep now because your caught up in my love life.

**AN: Alright people what did ya think? Reviews are loved constructive criticism is awesome too, And wait I want to start something knew so here it is. YOU BETTER STILL BE READING BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANTAH! **MMMkay? Question of the-umm- whenever I update... Have you ever been hit on by some one who is waaaaaaayyy older than you or waaaaaaaayyyyy younger than you? Do tell PM answers or Right it in your review you crazy people! :) hope you liked!


	5. Chapter 5 awww not good

**AN: Ok so the random questions at the end will help me! Just not the last in because I realized that they should get out of the woods first. But... MUST READ THE FOLLOWING CONVERSATION!: Me-*starts to walk out the door * My Sis-"Were are you going?" Me:"The bathroom!" My Sis-"The out house?" Me-"No! I'm afraid of heights!" :) I hope that made you day! I don't think I clarified that the flock has been living with Ella and Dr. M for about a year but if you figured that then there you go. :) && I think I'm going to stick with Ella's point of veiw for a while. When I wrote this the song "Island in the Sun" by Weezer was playing so in the beginning of this it's kinda just a little Iggy/Ella action to the sounds of Island in the Sun :) enjoy! **

**Like I said in last chapter I do not own MR, I also do not own any of the bands mentioned in this story! Oh and yes i caught a mistake in the first chapter I stated that they were in a rental house. Just forget all about that, they are living with Dr. M and Ella in their house...MY BAD! :) enjoy**

Ella's POV

After mine and Iggy's little episode we decided to get "dinner" ready. Marshmallows and chips oh whoopee! That's what I call find cooking. Yawning I stretched my arms in the weird double jointed way I do, the one that freaks out Max of course.

Iggy started a fire while I set up my portable iPod speakers and got some marshmallows out of my pack. I pushed play. The Flood by Escape the Fate started playing. Oh how romantic. I was being sarcastic for those of you haven't heard that song. It's screamo music. I quickly pushed shuffle, which lead me to Island in the Sun by Weezer. I twirled around and giggled at my horrific dance moves.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked obviously hearing my laughter and the loud thud sound coming from whatever I ran into.

"Dancing. Wanna join?" I giggled.

"Umm, nah I'm fine, really," He was uneasy. And just to be a pain in the ass, I grabbed his hands and started swaying to the music. He began to sway with me. And soon we were dancing, like idiots.

After the song changed. Iggy went back to the fire and continued roasting, um, some sort of edible substance.

"So, I kinda hate myself right now," Iggy said out of the blue.

"I'm rolling my eyes. Please don't tell me your turning into our emotionless, emo rock. I mean once he and Max confessed their un-dying love for each other he went down hill."

"I'm rolling my eyes too Ella. But I mean really," Iggy said his voice still dead pan.

"Elaborate."

"I was a mushy, gushy softy in front of the girl of my dreams-" he stopped adorably flustered. "Please don't tell me that was out loud."

"Okay, that wasn't out loud."

"God, I hate you now!"

"Awww, thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"Are we fighting?" Iggy asked totally serious. I couldn't help it and burst into laughter. "Not ok El!" He whinnied.

"Good...lord...Iggy...I...can't...just...Stop it!" I yelped between gasps of breath.

"Ella shut up," Iggy growled lobbing a mushy, disgusting marshmallow at me.

"Yea thanks, way to be a good boyfriend, dipshit!"

"Boyfriend?" He looked confused.

"Ummmm, Yea?"

**~~~* obnoxious cliff hanger line break! *~~~**

Max's POV

"Where are Iggy, and Ella?" Fang asked rushing in from the back yard.

"I thought they were out back with you,"

"Obviously not!" Fang cried.

"Calm down!" I yelled at him.

"Why don't you?"

"Your Mr. Rock, remember? You leave the freaking out to me! Got it?"

"Max, you don't understand!"

"What Fang? What don't I understand?" I growled.

"I'm pregnant with Iggy's child, Max!" Fang shook my shoulders, then burst into tears.

Yup, I'm dreaming.

But I still had a sneaking suspicion that Iggy and Ella hadn't followed my instructions. I shot up in bed. "Fang use protection!" I yelled. No i meant to yell for Ella and Iggy. Stupid Fang! Stupid Iggy! Stupid imaginary baby!

"Huh? What's going on?" Fang asked as he ran into the room that he and I shared at my mom's house.

"Fang! Iggy and Ella there gone!" I yelled, still a little freaked out by Fang's "pregnancy."

"How do you know?" Fang asked calmly. Oh thank God, he didn't have mood swings anymore. A pregnant Fang isn't a happy Fang.

"I had a dream that they ran off together! And you came up to me and told me, and you were..." My voice trailed off.

"I was what, and why did you yell at me to use protection?" Fang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um well, you were kinda knocked up," I mumbled.

Fang stood horrified, giving me a disgusted look.

"Who's the father Fang?" Nudge giggled her head of bouncy curls popped in the door way.

Fang gave me a disapproving glare.

"Iggy was," I managed to chuckle.

"Iggy? Really because last time I saw him he was packing a back and was grumbling to himself about you two being, um, not very good words, and how him and Ella didn't need this. And all this other stuff about how when their gone you'll feel sorry about everything," Nudge rambled. But for once neither Fang or I wanted her to stop talking. Wow maybe the Voice was telling me something again. I didn't even know if I still had the voice, it had been quiet for so long.

"Nudge, did he say anything about where they were going?" Fang as smooth a, well silk.

"Something about the woods or something. I didn't catch all of it."

"Thanks Nudge," I mumbled incoherently.

"Whatever," Nudge shrugged and skipped off down the hall way to visit Gazzy.

I looked at Fang. "Should we get my mom involved?"

"Ella is her daughter."

"Good point."

We ran out of our room and down to the living room where Mom was sitting on the floor with Angel and Total playing Jenga.

"Dr. M?" Fang asked.

"Yes Fang? Max? What's wrong?" She questioned looking at our scared faces.

"Iggy and Ella ran off to be together in the woods and they're having a romantic relationship," I spat out.

"Wait once second! Iggy and Ella?" Mom repeated.

"YES!" I yelled.

"I thought Iggy was gay. That's the only reason I let them hang out so much," Yes she was MY mother.

I looked down and tried my hardest not to laugh. I will recall the hilarity of this later. Fang wasn't so polite about it. He just burst into tears of laughter and was soon rolling on the floor. Which is a odd look for Fang.

"Fang!" Mom screeched. "You two can cover the sky, looking for them. Nudge and Gazzy will stay here if they come back. And Angel and I will look out in the woods on foot," My mom planned. Until Total cleared his throat and looked up at Mom. "I mean Angel, Total, and I, will go into the woods."

*~* **(Ima Line break! XD ahahaha I stole Iggy's soup!)** *~*

Fang and I flew over the large forest behind Ella's house. The forest I had climbed through with a bloody wing and shoulder. Let us just say I've tried not to go back in those woods. There was a small stream winding threw the thick trees. We followed that. It was starting to get dark which would make our search easier. And no I'm not being sarcastic! Iggy is a pyromaniac there forth there will be a fire where ever they are. You see my logic isn't always bad. Fang and I were both silent the entire flight until he spotted something.

"Max? Look."

"Huh?" I angled my head down and looked through the trees. There was a small fire burning. And too figures standing still. Staring at each other."Shall we?" I asked gestering to them with my arms in a dorky old fashioned way.

"Whatever." Fang mumbled, dropping himself out of the sky.

"You're no fun!" I yelled after him.

*~* **(Yet another obnoxious line break!)** *~*

Ella's POV

"Boyfriend?" He looked confused.

"Umm, yea?"

"Umm, Ella. I just thought we we're having fun and flirting around, and kissing."

I could fell the tears well up in my eyes. The anger washed over me. "Well that's kinda what boyfriends and girlfriends do! Your such a idiot! I can't believe how you couldn't even! Oh MY GOD!" I screamed. Then I heard a 'wooshing' sound. I looked up to see two large winged figures flying toward us. Max and Fang. Like my night couldn't get any better! **(Truthfully I hated making Ella so bitchy but I mean wouldn't you be bitchy too?)**

"What in God's creation are you guess doing here?" I growled at Max as the terrible two-some landed.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question, oh lovely sister of mine," Max purred back at me.

"Leaving!" I turned around to Iggy, giving him a death glare, in which was a lost cause.

"Huh?" Fang mumbled.

"Ask HIM!" I barked, shoving a tan dirty finger at Iggy. **(I've been using a lot of animal noises; Growled, Purred, Barked. What do you think squawked next?)**

And with that I ran off into the wood. I knew how to get home, but I didn't want to go home. Max, Fang, Mom, and worst of all Iggy would definitely be there when I got back. No, not going back. Gypsy's house is just right down this path. That's where I'll go.

Gypsy Hodges had been my friend ever since kindergarten. We were both kinda mixed up and trouble some. I guess being in the principle's office so much you just become close. When Max saved me from the gang, a couple years back, Gypsy had been there too, but she had left before I got harassed. Iggy, and Gypsy dated for a while. Which didn't work in the long shot. She's a bit a wanderer, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I approached a same cottage like house Gypsy stayed in with here aunt.

"If you want to leave then leave!" I heard a voice coming from the portch.

There was a snort of Gypsy's fake laughter. "I'll be back soon. I'm just going out!"

"Out? Where?" The voice said back.

"A party at an old friend's house. Good enough?"

"Don't be out too late! 4 o' clock tops, got it?"

"Mmmmm," Gypsy's voiced back. Not unusual of her to be out late.

Gypsy trotted down her drive way out to the near road I jump over the shrubbery in my way and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey doll! Long time no see?" I smiled. Gypsy and I could always have so much fun together. I wasn't even thinking about Iggy. Iggy? Iggy who?

"ELLA!" she squawked. **(haha used it!)**

"So where is said party?" I asked, wanting an excuse to go have fun.

"Ajay's," She replied.

"Sweet, do you need a partner in crime?" I laughed.

"Always."

"So how's Anne doing?" Anne was Gypsy's aunt. She had been like a second mom to me, and Gypsy. Both of her parents had died, one in a drunk driving accident when she was two. Her dad had been so depressed about her mom that he had turned to drugs and O.. She's been living with her 28 year old aunt ever since. Her aunt was 16 when she got her. Only living relative and all.

"Same, bossy and angry, but she has a new boyfriend, he's hot!"

"of course," I giggled rolling my eyes at her. "Yup so when does the party start?"

"When we get there," she said.

"Most chiche` line ever!"

"BUT!" Gypsy paused a evil grin taking over her face. "That's we you love me!"

"Oh, HaHa!" I fake laughed.

"Shall we?"

"we shall,"

And with that we locked arms and skipped off down the road. It was the lamest ending ever! But it still works. Ajay's party, and all who will be there, here we come. Load your ammo!

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have a really good friend in the hospital. He got trampled by a cow and was in a comma for two days, I'm just really scared and had my friend finish this chapter for me. He's been able to recognize his parents as he's been coming to but I'm still really scared for him. Reviews are loved, no question this time, not in a mood. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**So my friend is back from the hospital and well enough to use Facebook! :) so now I am unbelievably happy! Anywho...This chapter might be a little short due to the fact I want to tell you all that I will be incapable of updating this fic while I am at camp. I wanted to write about Ella's past I mean in the first book she was involved with like a gang! But this will not be the end of this chapter...I am leaving for a little over a week, for camp.(like I said before)**

**I do need to tell you all that I got a lot of inspiration for a couple chapters from justalildiffernt101's "Starry Eyed Surprise". Thanks for the review Biz, and letting me know. If I got inspired by one of your stories without my realization. Just PM me or review and I promise in my next update I will give you a shot out :)**

The walk over to Ajay's was short. I was greeted with hugs and other forms of affection from old friends. Seeing them again brought back old memories: Staying after school to "study," meeting people after dark behind the school, parties like this one. If I knew one this for sure it was that when I went home tonight, if I go home, I _will_ be high or drunk. It's just how these people play. Sometimes I wonder why I used to hang out with them. I think it was all Gypsy, truthfully. But I would never tell her that.

"So, we both know you haven't been very social lately, and when I say lately I mean the past year, but anyway you remember who these people are and how to treat them? Oh and you remember our reputation?" Gypsy checked.

"Ok guys in the group: Ajay, right hand man to Cody. Cody, Top dog, doesn't take crap for anyone except for- Wait! Does Cody still, um ya know like me?" I winced. The thing was Cody was the one who shot Max. There was another Gang leader the one who threatened me, but he grew up, juvie wasn't welcoming him any more.

"You want the truth?" Gypsy frowned. I nodded. "I can't have a conversation with him without him bringing you up," I face palmed.

"Peachy!"

"Anyway. Continue," Gypsy smiled.

"Yea Cody, group leader, Ortiz, obnoxious guy who get it beaten out of him every time he opens his mouth, Cody hates him, only thing that keeps him in the group is his know how or crime." Gypsy nodded to show she was paying attention. "Um, Eddie; super hot bad boy, drop out, kelpto, pyro, druggie, sex god," Gypsy started clapping obviously pleased by my description. "And then there's just their back ups I guess. Not really important. And they get new ones like every week so like I would know them."

"Good job! Reputations?"

"The amazing, sexy, fun, up for anything girls who just happen to breath the same air as Cody." We aren't whores! We just seem like it.

"I'm so proud!" Gypsy gushed.

"Yea whatever. Let's just get in there," I mumbled my voice dead-pan.

Gypsy stopped me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"Iggy is a toodle douche," I said using the term she and I had made up about two years ago.

"You and him?" She asked wiggling her perfect eyebrows suggestively.

"For about three days. Wait like not even three."

"Oh, owch!" Gypsy mumbled.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go chill with Eddie," I said.

"Sounds good to me." She mused, a smiled streching over her pale lips. She had hatred toward lip color and would use cover up as lip stick. I have no clue whats wrong with her. But it is a good look so I'll give her that. **(My friend does that...That's were I got the idea :))**

I felt my pocket vibrate and stopped. Gypsy turned around waiting for me. I looked at the caller ID. "Iggy 3 ;)" it read. I would have to change that later.

"I got to take this." I said, shooing Gypsy away with my hand. The continued walking.

I pushed the "Talk" button, and held the phone to my ear.

**Ok so short chappie! I know! I know! I will bring my notebook to camp and work on the next chapter there! If you have ideas for the party let me know. I really wanted to use this line...**

"Hey," I turned around to see Cody standing there, tring to suduce me or something of the manner.

"Hi," I looked at him skeptically.

"So, I know you like me," He said, inflating his ego even more.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked repulsed.

"You didn't deny it."

I scowled at him with pure death in my brown eyes. "Oh, really? Well I'm about to deny you the pleasure of living without your balls shoved up your ass," I smirked and flaunted myself away.

**So what did ya think?** **Question 2: Why do you think my room smells like cigarette smoke and play-dough after midnight, every night!...And Question 3: If you were a super hero, and/or mutant, what would your power/ mutation be?** **Thanks for your reviews :)**


	7. An ending to a long day

**AN: Sorry about not getting back to you sooner, soccer has honestly been eating my life. Just got down with daily double school starts soon. And then there's that feeling of "ehhh i don't really wanna write" so sorry you guys but how you enjoy this. I don't own MR or the Price is Right or Burger King.(but Dane Cook used to work there! If you haven't seen that the go on youtube and look up Dane Cook BK Lounge!)**

**Also! Random Quote!**

"**Hold on let me put my pants back on while I peel a fruit" -Me**

"**Well apparently my 19 year old boyfriend is now a 13 year old banana" -my friend Taylor **

"What do you want?" I barked into the phone.

"I don't understand how you could be so uptight about one stupid misunderstanding! I honestly want to know what's going through your head right now because sanity is not one of them!" Iggy yelled. His vote was hard and cold.

"Iggy stop," I said softly, trying my hardest not to get in a fight.

"When you come out of whatever mental state your in call me," He growled.

A single tear rolled down my check.

"Iggy I can't do this. Were not going to be some on and off couple like Max and Fang! I like you, a lot, but I can't have this. I have no clue why I even mad at you anymore! Your just so exasperating!" And with that I hung up. I whirled around to see a shocked Gypsy. "Shut your mouth hun, you'll catch flies," And with that I strode off into the house. Forget Iggy, forget Iggy. The only thing I could think about.

Ajay had a sister. Ajay's sister had nice taste in clothing. I used to date Ajay, there forth I know where his sisters room is. Ah, the joys of having connections. I pushed through throngs of people until I got to the stairs. I ran up them and made a sharp left to Lola's room. Lola being Ajay's sister. I screeched the empty room for jean shorty shorts. Which were found. Next I needed a top. I scrounged around for some sort of tee shirt. Finding an adorable dark blue tank top with a beautiful scoop neck and a lovely fabric, I stuffed my original clothes into one of Lola's desk drawers. She and I used to do this all the time. I could get my stuff later. I slipped my feet into my pink nike flip flops. All good. I slipped back down the stairs.

Gypsy whistled when she saw me. "Looking good chica!" She smirked, flipping her short platinum blond hair out of her face.

"Where's Ajay? I wanna say hi," I said.

"Back yard, to my understanding" Gypsy responded.

"Ok," I yawned and began walking to the backyard.

Then I saw them. My old friends. The memories came rushing back at an alarming pace. I smirked, remembering the times I had with them. Without even thinking I ran right up to Ajay and hugged him.

"Ella? Ella! Oh God! It's been eons!" Ajay exclaimed.

"A! I missed you so much!" I said my voice muffled due my face shoved into his shirt. He smelled like some type of Axe, and a tad like weed. Awesome! (that's my sarcasm if your too brain dead to figure that out) But to be honest I didn't care. I was just happy to see him again. To see all of them again.

"Where had you been kid?" Another one of my old friends asked hugging me as soon as I let go of Ajay. Kory. To tell you the truth I loved Kory, but more like a brother. Like Max loves Iggy. I can't go there, I cant think of them right now. More importantly I can't think of _him_ right now.

What was I going to say to is question._ 'Oh I've just been hanging out with a group of mutant bird kids and there dog, who are all on a mission to save the world.' _Yeah not going to happen. "Nothing much just Hanging out. Spending a lot of time with family. Bit of work. Stuff like that," I answered. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh cool," Kory smiled. Then He arrived. And when I say 'He' I don't mean Iggy. I mean Cody.

"Ella, Ella, Ella." Cody mused.

"Step off ass wipe," I growled.

"Why so much angst?"

"I didn't know you knew that word. Those 'special' classes must be working."

Cody just smiled an evil grin. "Come on El. Live a little."

"I do live a little. Actually I've been living a Hell of a lot more than you have!" I decided that if he asked I wasn't going to explain.

"Your funny darling."

"Honestly?" I raised an eye brow. "I'm going to go see people who are worth my time of day and you have fun being, what ever it is you are." And with that I turn around and walked back into the house.

**LINE BREAK..WHEN MY TEAR DUCT ISSUE I CAN'T USE JUST ANY TISSUE I NEED FOUR PLY FOUR PLY FOUR PLY WHEN I CRY!**

**Iggy POV**

She left me. Well actually she left Max, Fang, and me. But still. And it was just because I didn't realize she was my "girlfriend." I mean really? Sometimes girls were just so confusing. Like that time Nudge had a crush on me. Ugh, talk about confusing! How does Fang survive. Why did he even come back? That's a no brainer, but whatever! Well I couldn't just sit here! I had to go and win her back. But one little thing was stopping. Where the Hell was she? I couldn't just out on my own. I'd get lost and there would be Hell to pay if that happened.

"GAZZY!" I yelled.

"Yeah Ig?" Gazzy shuffled into the living room were I sat sulking for the past 20 minutes.

"You wanna go to a party?" I asked. My face twisting into a mischievous grin.

"I'd love nothing more," Gazzy replied. "Your going to get back at Ella aren't you?"

"You deviously little rascal!" I chuckled.

"Shall we?" Gazzy asked, putting his arm out to help me off the couch.

"And thus we go," I laughed.

"Hey Ig?" Gazzy worried little voice came to me as we stepped out the door.

"Yeah Gaz?"

"Why were we talking so funny back there?"

"Strippers," I mused, cheering my self up a bit.

"What are strippers?" He wondered.

And with that I face palmed.

**Line Break That is a 13 year old banana!**

**Ella's POV**

"Party rocking in the house tonight!" Gypsy sang while she grinded on some guy I've never seen before. That was just her  
>"Hey," I turned around to see Cody standing there, trying to seduce me or something of the manner.<br>"Hi," I looked at him skeptically.  
>"So, I know you like me," He said, inflating his ego even more.<br>"What is wrong with you?" I asked repulsed.  
>"You didn't deny it."<br>I scowled at him with pure death in my brown eyes. "Oh, really? Well I'm about to deny you the pleasure of living without your balls shoved up your ass," I smirked and flaunted myself away  
>"Baby, don't be that way," He purred.<br>"First of all I'm not your 'baby'. Second I will be this way. I am this way. And if you don't let me be this way I will maim you." I hissed.  
>Cody slowly came on to me, pressing my against the wall. "Come on honey."<br>"Get away from me," I said popping my knuckles.  
>"Heh," He laughed, as I cocked my fist back. I then felt a tight grip on my elbow. I whipped around to find out who was restraining me from knocking this creep's light's out. "What the Hell? Donny! Let go of me!" I yelled. Donny was Cody's best friend. They would do anything for each other. Like helping one of the molest me. Ass Holes!<br>"Now Ella, let's not be too violent," Cody breathed.  
>"Dirty bastard let go of her," I deep male voice sounded through the crowd. A familiar voice. Iggy's voice. I took the chance while Cody and Donny were distracted to escape their holds. I no long cared if I hated Iggy. He was my savior. I ran into him and threw my arms around his neck. Warm tears leaked out of my eyes when I thought of what might of happened if he didn't show up. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't under attack. He slid his arms around my waist, and his head rested on mine.<br>"Ella I'm sorry-" He started.  
>"How sweet," Cody slurred. "But I'm afraid I have to break up this little party. You see big guy Ella, that girl,"I pointed to me cuddled up in Iggy's arms. "is mine."<br>"Can I see you registrations for this?" I tried not to giggle as he gestured to me like I was a prize on the Price is Right. "Do you have your people owning license with you?"  
>"Funny guy, huh?" Donny observed.<br>It happened all too fast. Cody's fist flew and caught Iggy square in the eye. While this was happening Donny looked as if kicked in the back of the knee's. Gazzy's blond head popped up while Donny fell to the ground. I quickly rushed over to him, when Iggy punched Cody back. But with much more force. A Maximum Ride worthy punch. Something to brag about. I could have sworn Cody's head spun after taking a blow jaw. I heard crunching sounds, like teeth breaking.

"Ella?" Iggy turned to me. "You wanna go home?" He asked.  
>"Heh heh." I faked a laugh.<br>We all left together. I forgot about Gypsy. But hey, she normally fends for herself.  
>Gazzy and Iggy both agreed to walk back the short distance to my house.<p>

We passed a small part of town on the way back. I watched Gazzy's eyes light up. "Ig?"  
>"Yeah Gazzy?" Iggy "looked" down to him.<br>"Can we go to Burger King?" Iggy and I laughed at the Gasman's request.

Looking back, all I can say about that day is: Long Freaking Day!

**AN: show what did ya think? Also! IMPORTANT INFORMATION! I'm totally changing this plot I's just going to be Iggy and Ella figuring out what their relationship status is over the summer. I want to re-name it but I need your guy's help! So thank you for reading! x)**


End file.
